This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In various fluid handling applications, it is desirable to clamp first and second tubular members to one another. For example, motor vehicles require such clamping arrangements for the transmission of fuel, oil, coolant and other fluids. To facilitate assembly, clamps may be secured to one of the tubular members temporarily with an adhesive, for example.
While known clamping arrangements for securing first and second tubular members have generally proven to be acceptable for their intended uses, there is a continuous need for improvement in the art.